The Clinical Cancer Education Program includes four major areas of cancer education of a larger, comprehensive oncology education program coordinated by the University of Rochester Cancer Center and its Cancer Education Section. These are (1) a multidisciplinary undergraduate medical student cancer education program which coordinates activities in each year of the medical curriculum, (2) development of a 10-county system for disseminating current knowledge to practicing physicians and nurses, (3) development of multi-media independent and tutorial study units on cancer topics, and (4) a multidisciplinary program to support (a) a group of physicians (Clinical Associates) who have completed residencies, who take an important role in cancer education programs and who will be the next generation of oncology faculty members and oncology practitioners in various disciplines; and (b) a group of predoctoral students (Clinical Assistants) who are exploring and developing their interests in various cancer fields through intensive summer experiences.